onlyfoolsandhorsesfandomcom-20200215-history
Denzil
Denzil Tulser (born 8 August 1945), is a character in the popular BBC sitcom Only Fools and Horses played by Paul Barber. Denzil is a long distance lorry driver, and a good friend of Derek Trotter, and one of Del's victims when it comes to dodgy goods. In the 1983 episode Who's A Pretty Boy? Denzil's ex-wife Corinne could however see through Del, and stated that whenever Denzil and Del got together, Denzil ended up drunk, or out-of-pocket, to which Denzil protests, "Yeah I know, but he's a mate." Del endured Corinne's wrath by ruining her wedding day food, after his fridge broke down, leaving the guests eating pie and chips, and Corinne cutting a Jam Sponge cake. The final straw came, when Denzil hired Del, Rodney and Grandad to paint the living room. They burnt a hole through the kettle, ruined the kitchen with the steam turning it into a "Turkish bath", and thought they had killed Corinne's canary (it was revealed that the canary had actually died before the Trotter's arrived). Panicking, they sent Grandad to buy a replacement bird, hoping to fool Corinne. The plan however failed, as Corinne came home to find the bird that had died before she left for work, had been resurrected, and the kettle with a hole in it. Denzil and Corinne divorced later in the series, but Corinne herself only appeared in one episode, as the actress who played her died soon after starring in one episode, so the character was written out of the show. Denzil's trade of long distance delivery driving also contributed to the divorce, as well as sending Denzil into a mental hospital. In the 1985 Christmas special To Hull and Back, whilst driving to Hull, he began to hear Del's voice. Del had been locked into the back of the van, after using it for a secret meeting with Boycie and Abdul. Arriving at Hull, Denzil headed into a café to get some food, and coffee to wake himself up. When eating, he saw a reflection of Del's Reliant Regal van driving past. Thinking he's losing his mind, he headed to the cliffs to relax for a bit, then the final straw came when he saw Del on a fishing trawler heading out to sea. It is stated that Denzil moved to Peckham aged 13 from Liverpool. With four big brothers to look after him, he attended Dockside Secondary Modern and managed to make his way into the cool gang of Del, Trigger, Boycie and the boys. When in detention in the science hall, Denzil had his eyebrows burnt off after Del and Trigger blew up the classroom making fireworks. In Jolly Boys Outing, it was revealed that Denzil used to work as a bus driver with Sid, which meant he drove the coach to and from Margate. Denzil made his last appearance in the first episode of the spinoff show The Green Green Grass, as he informs Boycie that the Driscoll Brothers are being parolled. He then made another appearance (not in person) in episode I Done It My Way in 2009, where he appeared in a flashback episode of Only Fools and Horses. The character also appeared in Rock & Chips in 2010. Category:Characters Category:Only Fools and Horses Characters Category:The Green Green Grass Characters Category:Rock & Chips Characters Category:Main Characters